


Alive

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-24
Updated: 2004-12-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Hermione succumbs.





	

The interesting thing about Luna, Hermione discovers, is that her lack of inhibition extends to more than talk of conspiracy and imaginary beasts. In bed, she throws back the sheets and tugs Hermione towards the curves of her naked body, all white skin and overlarge eyes, glinting in the moonlight. 

Luna likes to call Hermione's name when she shudders beneath the inexperienced touch of her girlfriend's fingers. Hermione worries about silencing spells before succumbing to the wet caress of Luna's mouth between her thighs. She counts every breath, amazed. Alive. 

Hermione sleeps within Luna's arms. Moon frogs fill her dreams.


End file.
